


Best Rainy Day of the Year

by ThatOneCutePineapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Besties, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), They are head over heals, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneCutePineapple/pseuds/ThatOneCutePineapple
Summary: "He was giddy, he wanted to squeal and bubble up in fits of giggles from the unadulterated adoration he felt towards Keith, from the appreciation of Keith sharing his one true joy in life with Lance.Lance would have been ok if the ride never ended. If it could just last forever with only Keith and Lance while the world flashes by. He wanted to share his emotions with Keith, but also keep hold of them like a secret childhood crush.He wanted Keith, for all of his snort-filled laughs, shy smiles, and teasing nature. He wanted Keith and he hoped Keith wanted him just as much. He felt the only way to translate this was to hold on tighter and worship the body in front of him."





	Best Rainy Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure if I should add it, but kinda, kinda not warning of a panic attack. Lance freaks out a bit when he's talking to Hunk but it gets resolved really quick. 
> 
> Anyways, welcome to my second fic, why I decided to make a series when I still have a continuing one already? Good question. 
> 
> Also, Lance is italicized in all texts conversations. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was raining, unnecessarily hard, even though he loved the rain more than anyone else he knew…. Today was not a good day.

He woke up late for classes because his phone decided it didn’t want to charge that night, without a phone he rushed in stained jeans and an old rock band t-shirt to his second class, only to be late for that one too. The teacher, a nasty man, Professor Sendak, was waiting to chew him out in front of the whole lecture hall. Admittedly, it was embarrassing and notched a few notches down in his pride meter. After that, he ran into the spoiled rich brat, aka Lotor, who knocked his coffee “ _accidently_ ” onto his jeans and shirt. Without time to run to his beat-up apartment, he went to his next, and final class of the day regrettably.

Why regrettable? In his rush to leave this morning, he forgot all his supplies for his third class. Being unprepared, his professor, Thace (who was usually pretty chill with Lance’s antics), told him to just leave the class. Stubbornly, he left to at least grab some breakfast he didn’t have time for earlier. He stood in line for 20 minutes! However, just his luck, they sold out on his favourites and every other meal that could silence his stomach. Not wanted to waste money, when he had enough food to make something at home, he left. And boy, did he wish he left sooner.

By the time he got out of the over-packed café, it was raining heavily which darkened the sky to look like it was late evening instead of the afternoon, but this was nothing he couldn’t manage, so he ran to where he parked his old pick up truck. Cyan blue, rusted in all the right places, and an engine that purred, his baby, blue. But baby decided today would be the perfect day to not turn over. He tried and tried until his spirit was broken.

Without a way to contact anyone to pick him up, he could only sigh as he reluctantly left his truck in the parking lot, reminding himself to phone Hunk later to help him out tomorrow. He started the trek back to his apartment, with coffee-stained clothes, a broken spirit, a grumbling stomach, and the heavy rain, getting impossibly worse, soaking him to his bones.

Distracting his tired mind from the craziness called “today”, he started looking into the store windows as he passed by. Their overhangs keeping him safe from the rain.

A bridal store, beside it, a graduation dress store,  _oh that turquoise one would look good one me_ , beside that a clothing store, then a café. Each store passing by with his imagination overflowing of each product inside. He wondered if University was worth it, if maybe he should just get a full-time job to start saving money instead. And to send the money back home for his mama.

How was his siblings doing? Forgetful of calling regularly, he thought of all the things he was missing back home. Like Maria’s ballet competitions or Joey bringing his report card home with straight A’s, or his older siblings with their spouses and growing children. His nephew would be turning three next month, maybe if he could find time for a second job, he could go visit his family. However, knowing his busy schedule, it was only hopeful thinking.

Busy in his thoughts of family, it was no wonder he didn’t notice a flash of midnight black that was barrelling straight at him. And when he did it was too late. For the second time that day, he was covered in hot coffee.

“Shit! I didn’t see you, I was looking at my phone!” Came a voice that Lance certainly knew he wouldn’t forget. It was like dripping carmel and honey. Soft and raspy with a hint of an accent that he wanted to learn more of.

Not only was his voice perfect, by the man in front of him was a work of art. Tall, though an inch or two shorter than himself, dark raven hair tied into a small ponytail that did something to his chest, and a handsome slim frame that unmistakably must be toned with muscle. He was he sight for sore eyes, even his clothing choice somehow suited him; dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, black jacket and a red infinity scarf that enveloped his upper body and half his face when he looked down.

He snapped his attention back from checking out this new boy and focused on what he was saying instead.

“Oh god, your shirt is ruined! I am so….. Is that a  _Motionless in White_  band shirt?” The raven-haired boy stopped his fretting as soon as he saw the shirt, looking curiously at Lance, which was undeniably adorable.

“Uh, yea it is, guessing you’re a fan? And don’t worry about my clothes, this isn’t the first time today.” He couldn’t help but blush from the confession and bashfully scratch the back of his neck.

“A Fan? You could say that again,” the boy laughed and Lance knew in that moment that he always wanted to make him laugh. “Not the first time today? Bad day?”

“You could say that again, I could go on forever about it.”

“Hah, I wish I had the time for that,” Oh God, is he flirting, _wait you can’t just assume he’s gay, but his clothing choice makes a valid point…._  “Unfortunately I don’t at the moment, I was kind of in a rush before I ran into you. To make up to you, can I buy you coffee someday?” _ABORT ABORT WE ARE GOING DOWN, I REPEAT, WE ARE SINKING!_

“Sure! I mean, that would be cool.” He offered a shaky smile in embarrassment from answering so hastily.

“Cool, what’s your number so I can get a hold of you?” Either the boy didn’t notice Lance’s eagerness or he didn’t mind, he smiled back sweetly before moving his gaze to the phone he still held in his hand.

“It’s 825 864 ****, I don’t have my phone on me right now, but I’ll text you back once I reach my place.”  _Why did you say that?!? It’s not like he’ll text you right away or look forward to your respond!_

“Sweet! Again, I am so sorry for everything, I’ll make it up to you! But like I said, I’m in a huge rush, Shiro will have my head!” The boy started walking backwards while waving to Lance, “see you!”

Before he knew it, the hurricane of the boy was running out of his sight. Leaving a fluttering Lance in its wake.

* * *

 Lance didn’t know he could reach his home as fast as he did, quickly, he reached for his now fully charged phone. Excitement hammering in his chest as he turned it on.

As the screen lit up, notifications also popped up, but none of them from the mysterious boy.

He sighed disheartened, and swiped to read through everything he missed.

**Hunkalious**

(8:04) Where are you bro??  
(8:04) You’re missing the cinnamon buns I made yesterday  
(9:10) Are you sick? Are you ok man??? You know you get colds easily  
(9:15) If you don’t answer by second class I'm coming over after my last class  
(2:44) Hey, my class ends at 4 ill be there at 4:15, please be ok text me when you can

Lance quickly looked at the time, forgetting everything after his encounter with the boy earlier.

**Lancelot > Hunkalious**

(3:57) _ >(ಥ﹏ಥ)> I'm sorry for worrying you, left my phone at home_  
(3:57) _Died this morning_  
(3:58) _Please say u have those cinnamon buns I could really use that rn in my life_  
(3:58) _Same with your hugs (つд⊂)_

He switched to his other messages.

**‘llura Alluring ;)**

(1:40) where are you?  
(1:44) I swear on my father’s university, that if you forgot one more time….  
(2:03) No more mani-pedi’s for you.

**Piglette > ‘llura Alluring ;)**

(4:00) _Nooooo!!!!!! Don’t you use that against me!_  
(4:02) _I swear ill make it up, promise!!_  
(4:02) _How about that Japanese restaurant that you were talking about the other day???_

**Hunkalious**

(4:03) You better be sorry! I was worried sick all day!  
(4:03) I’ll be right over with hugs and cinnamon rolls, just sit tight

(4:04) _You’re all the sinnamon I need_  （○゜ε＾○）

(4:06) Glad to see you are yourself

(4:06)  _Ill be waiting here my noble stead_  (｡♥‿♥｡)

(4:07) -.-

(4:07)  _You know you love me_  ❤

(4:07) yeah yeah

Lance turned off his phone, and looked around his apartment to see the distress it was in, similar to himself. He was lucky that he found such a clean space that was in his price limit, still the residence was small. A tiny kitchen adjoining his living room, separated by a small island nook that held two barstools. The living room held one long couch given to him by a friend and a single one he found for free on the side of the road; decorated with school textbooks, astronomy books and posters, an old coffee table and a television born in the nineties. There were two doors at the far wall, beside the television, one led to his bedroom, that was filled with life, walls bearing a baby blue paint (the only room he decided to paint when he moved in, to match his room back home), and the other door led to a small bathroom which held mountains of beauty products.

Though the apartment had peeling paint, was claustrophobic, and the little light made a dark atmosphere, Lance felt a sense of pride of the space he made his own, a place of rest and freewill he never had previously.

Before the hints of homesickness could make themselves known, he got up and headed for the shower. Eager to be rid of the clothes sticking to his body and the smell of the two poured coffees decorating his apparel.

His shower was the perfect temperature, he wanted to prolong his time in the shower for as long as possible, but the smell of sweet heaven from outside his bathroom door dragged both him and his nose out.

He took in the sight of his best friend dancing to an un-played song in his kitchen, though it was more like a sway since there wasn’t any room to move around. The origin of the smell became known as the beeping of the microwave played along to Hunk’s dance.

“Is that cinnamon buns I smell?” He couldn’t help but slur the words in a sing song voice.

Hunk turned around to face Lance, bright smile than challenged the sun played across his face.

“Only for you! I was just about to start something for late lunch for you, but you barely have any food man.” Disappointment leaking his features, “but I’ll find something to whip up,” his smile back twice fold.

Hunk and him had meet during their second year in Highschool, after Hunk moved with his family from Hawaii. They instantly connected, and decided near graduation go to the same university. While Lance was majoring in astronomy, Hunk was majoring in engineering. The two still inseparable from the day they met to now.

“Thank you buddy!! Im soooooooooooo hungry! I could eat a whole…” He went silent for dramatic purposes, which fueled Hunk to lean in a bit. “Kaltenecker”

Proud of himself, he crossed his arms in triumph and smiled smugly.

“Ugggghhhh, man when are you ever going to let me live that joke down.” Hunk groaned in misery.

“The day a lion flies. Anyways, can I dig in my breakfast now???” He jumped up and down like an excited cub.

“Go ahead, wait… Breakfast!!!! Lance, you skipped breakfast AND lunch today!? Just what happened to you today?” He screeched in horror.

“I know, I know, I won’t do it again. And you won’t believe what happened today! It was the worst day ever!” Lance set his plate down on the island as he took a seat in the black beat-up stools.

“Well, start explaining, I need to know everything!”

As Lance began his tale of misfortunes that happened today, Hunk started their Lunch, cooking like he was a god made for it, his movements precise but graceful. Who was Lance kidding, Hunk is a like god to him.

Mid rant however, he heard the familiar chime of his phone notification.

“-then that rich little smug bitchest brat of altea university said ‘you mean that shirt wasn’t already meant for the trash’ like how dare he and then he just HAD to add-“ As soon as he heard the sound of his phone, he whipped his head down and snatched his phone.

**‘llura Alluring ;)**

(4:02)  _How about that Japanese restaurant that you were talking about the other day???_

(4:35) ….  
(4:35) Keep talking….

Lance unconsciously let out a sigh of disappointment, setting his head on his palm as his elbow dug into the granite.

“Were you expecting a text from someone?” Hunk asked from the stove, looking over his shoulder to his distressed friend.

“It was just Allura.” He sighed defeated.

“So, you were expecting a text from someone else???”

Lance couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face, fidgeting from his spot on the chair, “I hadn’t got to that part of the story yet. I met someone on the way back, he spelt coffee on me too. But he was perfect! His eyes Hunk! His eyes! They were the most loveliest shade of steel grey, maybe it was the lighting, but I swear they were striking violet. And his skin! Sure it’s not as perfect as mine, but he was like a sleeping beauty! Pale skin, black hair, perfect voice! I think I will never forget his-“ He started gushing, now fully resting on both palms while looking into the distance, far away from Hunk’s voice at first.

“-ance! Lance! Earth to space cadet!” Hunk was now standing in front of him, waving his hand in Lance’s face. “He sounds lovely… so you got his number in the end?”

“Yup! He said he wants to get coffee to make it up to me!” Lance beamed, brighter than the stars he loved so much. Suddenly his face pales, “Oh god, what if he only said that but never texts me back! What if he was just being formal or nice? Hunk what should I do, I want to get to know him but if-“

“Buddy, it’s ok, breathe. Come on with me, In… Out…. Good, once more…. Good.” Hunk instructs while moving his hands with him in a calming movement. “Do you think he was being fake? Was he sincere?”

“I think he was, he was really nice and freaked out when he spilled his drink on me. He kept apologizing.” Lance replied, calming down with each word.

“See, don’t think about it too much, he will text you, he’s probably just busy. But in the meantime, you should text Allura back.” Hunk reassured with his dazzling smile.

“Thanks buddy, you’re right. And yea, she’ll get pissed if I delay anymore,” he laughed good-natured at the thought of an impatient Allura.

Allura and him met one day by sheer coincidence (if you count their love for fashion a coincidence), and even since then, they became an inseparable duo. They gossiped, shopped, ate lunch when their schedules matched up, and have common interests in all things boys, girls and fashion. Lance later learned out that Allura’s father, Alfor was co-founder of altea university along side Zarkon. He never met the two, but he heard rumors of their differences throughout campus. But Allura was anything but spoiled, and spent only her hard-earn earnings when she saw fit. The two of them were alike in more ways than one, and Lance knew it was a friendship he wouldn’t even let diminish.

**‘llura Alluring ;)**

(4:35) ….  
(4:35) Keep talking….

(4:47) _Well since your the GREATEST best friend in the world (excluding hunk) I guess I could treat us out for some Japanese food…_

(4:49) You know that you only have two friends right?

(4:50) _*gasp* excusee you! I’m friends with EVERYONE_  
(4:50)  _Everyone loves the great Lance_

(4:50) Fine, you only have TWO bestfriends  
(4:51) So you’re saying I’m second best to Hunk (though I agree, he better than both of us combined)  
(4:51) But since you’re offering…….. I guess we can do that, what, this Friday?

(4:53)  _Yea that sounds good to me!_  
(4:53)  _Cant wait ;*_

“Lunch’s ready!” Hunk joyfully called as he placed two new plates in front of Lance and one near the empty barstool.

“Smells  _divine_ ” He half mocked, fully genuine. “’llura and me are going for Japanese on Friday! So what, four days away?”

“Yup, I’m so jealousssss” wined Hunk, setting all the food down on the island now.

“Next time man, I promise! I have to make it up to Allura first!”

“I’ll make sure you keep up with that promise.”

Shortly after, they both dived into their food. Savouring and devouring each glorious portion. Lance was certain that he could die happily with Hunk’s food in his stomach.

How the man found each ingredient in Lance’s empty fridge amazed him more than the taste though. But only by a sliver.

As soon as he finished off each crumb on his plate, he turned to Hunk to thank him a hundred times over for the spectacular lunch. But again, his phone interrupted him.

**(825) 427-******

(5:21) Hey! It’s the guy who spelt coffee on you earlier (sorry again)

“OMG, IT’S HIM!!! HUNK! Should I say hi, or hey, or hello? Or maybe yo? What am I talking about! I’m not in third grade!” Lance squealed, not letting room in for Hunk to answer, not that he was going to as he was still focused with polishing of the last of his creation.

**(825) 427-******

(5:22)  _Hey, its no problem! Like I said, the shirt was ruined before you could reach it haha_

“I MESSED UP! IM SUCH A NERD, HES GOIND TO THINK IM WEIRD!”

**(825) 427-******

(5:22) That’s too bad, it’s a good band. I would have texted you sooner, but like I thought, Shiro lectured my ass off once I got there  
(5:22) I was in such a hurry, I didn’t catch your name?

(5:23)  _Its Lance! And yours?_

(5:25) Keith :)

“HE SENT A SMILEY FACE, HUNK I REPEAT, HE SENT A SMILEY FACE!”

**Hurricane Keith**

(5:27)  _Well Keith, I heard coffee and ranting was promised_  
(5:27)  _And this time not on me_

(5:27) Hah, can’t promise I won’t spill it again  
(5:28) Though I’ll try not to aim for you this time

(5:28)  _*gasp* you traitor!!! It was a setup this whole time!?!?!?_  
(5:28)  _How can I trust u now???_

(5:28) Not sure you can  
(5:29) If I get to take you out for coffee, I’ll make sure it’s a setup every time

“HUNKKKKAJHFKJSDFH!!!!!!! HE’S FLIRTING WITH ME!!!!” Lance was now a picture of crimson red, flushed from the start of the conversation, however now his whole body was now stained in a mix of embarrassment and excitement.

“What’d he say?” Hunk leaned over to read from Lance’s phone. “Oh, he’s a go-getter, isn’t he.”

**Hurricane Keith**

(5:29)  _I can’t say I would mind_  
(5:29)  _Though I would run out of shirts really fast_

(5:32) I can’t say I would mind either

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

**Hurricane Keith**

(5:33)  _So hot shot, when’s this thrilling coffee date going to be?_

“I CALLED IT A DATE, HUNK WAS THAT OK?!?!” Lance screeched out, his neighbors far  _far_  from his mind.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure if he says he wants to see you shirtless, he would want this to be a date.” Helpfully supplied Hunk.

**Hurricane Keith**

(5:35) Well, when are you free? My schedule has been pretty packed lately but I’m free Wednesday?

(5:36)  _Wednesday’s no good for me, I’ve got school till 6 then work_  
(5:36)  _hmmmmm_

(5:36) Friday?

(5:37)  _Sorry plans that day, Saturday?_

(5:37) Shit, can’t…. Sunday?

(5:38)  _Sunday works for me!_  
(5:38)  _Looks like you have yourself a Lance-filled Sunday_  
(5:38)  _A… Landay_

(5:39) Lucky me

(5:39)  _That better not be sarcasm I hear young man_

(5:39) Far from it

(5:40)  _Good :) so what time do you think?_

As Lance made plans, and flirted on the side (a  _very_  large side), Hunk had cleaned up and was packing up to leave.

“Ok man, make sure you eat dinner tonight, and dinner does not include those Doritos I saw. Also, you have a lot on dirty clothes lying around and you should probably clean up, it’s getting gross in here. Professor Coran’s assignment is due tomorrow for us, so make sure you complete it tonight, because knowing you, you probably haven’t started it. And-“

Hunk was cut off from Lance’s giggling and fingers flying to type in a speed unknown to man. “Annnnnnnnnd you weren’t listening. Whatever, just make sure you finish the homework, ok?”

There was no answer besides a smile becoming wider from the view of his phone, oblivious to Hunk’s mother hen showing.

“Ok, well I’ll see you tomorrow, show up this time! Bye buddy!” Hunk called as he slipped out the door and locked it with his set of keys, knowing full well Lance would forget later.

“…Okieeeee…” Lance answered, far from Hunk’s ears now.

* * *

**Tuesday:**

Lance woke up to the obnoxious sound of his most hated song the next day. He couldn’t help but groan as he hit snooze on his phone, willing his body to sleep for five more minutes. However, five minutes, became ten, ten became twenty as the times he hit snooze multiplied. Finally, his alarm called “if you don’t get up now, you will look like a character from the walking dead, hopefully Glenn, but we can’t be too hopeful now can we”. Yea, he should shorten the title, but it was enough to get him to sit up.

Slowly, he woke up and started his day. First getting ready in the bathroom, for just a bit too lengthy than he should have allowed himself in it, then a small breakfast of frozen berries and yogurt before moving on to his clothes for the day.

He settled for a dark ocean blue base-ball t-shirt, ripped jeans, and his favourite jacket if the weather was anything like yesterday. However, after finding himself outside, waiting for Hunk to arrive in his bubble-bee sports car, he found the weather to be almost perfect. Aside from the clouds littering the sky.

Suddenly, he was brought back from his thoughts from the familiar ringtone he set only for Keith.

**Hurricane Keith**

(7:08) You know  
(7:08) If you can’t get your truck to work later  
(7:08) You can bring it in the shop I work at, called Marmora’s Mechanic  
(7:09) You might even get a special deal

(7:10)  _If you’re covered in sweat, out of breath, and hair falling everywhere, the deals already special enough_

(7:10) I will admit, that one was good

(7:11)  _Aren’t I always~_

As Lance was distracted, Hunk had pulling up and parked in front of Lance, waiting for the boy to notice. However, only a sharp honk could wake him up from his daydreaming while the sounds of a laughing Hunk double over on top of his steering wheel were found.

Flushed in the face, he made his way over to the passenger side, greeted with a still laughing Hunk. Lance huffed and crossed his arms while looking out the side window. Acting like a child in a temper tantrum fuelled Hunk for another onslaught of laughter until Lance cracked and joined in with him.

The two finally calmed down enough to hear multiple buzzing from Lance’s phone, who hurriedly looked down to reply.

“So, you two dating yet?” Hunk had to tease.

“O-of course not!!” Lance stammered out, his flush appearing once again.

“Sureeeee~” Hunk snickered, while pulling out of the side street into traffic.

“So, do have any idea what could have caused your truck to stop working?” He asked absentmindedly while checking over his shoulder before merging to reach the turn-off that led to the university’s parking lot.

“That’s the thing! I have no clue!”

“Lance…”

“No, I’m being serious here, I can’t think of anything I could have done…”

He seemed sincere enough to Hunk, so he let it drop to a comfortable silence as they searched for a parking spot.

“Well, since someone was in fantasyland this morning, we aren’t going to have enough time this morning to see what happened…” Hunk was thoughtful before he continued, “we both have first class at the same time, and second together with Coran, you have Lunch with Allura than third class. How about I meet you after your final class and before mine? So, 4:30? I’ll have fifteen minutes to check it out with you before I will have to run.”

“Cool, 4:30, I promise I’ll meet you there on the dot.” Lance replied to Hunk with a charming smile, Hunk of course took that as, ‘4:35 is close enough and you love me too much to get mad’.

Hunk shook his head and smiled back, “you better, now let’s go before we're both late.”

First class was boring for Lance, a lecture he had that held no close friends. Tired and ready for sleep, he met Hunk in their usual spot in Coran’s class, which happened to be closest to the front.

Hunk handed him coffee without a word, and pulled out his notes and the assignment that was due.

“Wait… that was due today???” The coffee not even getting the chance to wake him up as he realized his doom.

“You really weren’t listening were you…” Hunk asked back puzzled and small bit impressed. “You gotta blame that Keith guy for distracting you from remembering.”

“Oh, he will never hear the end of this from-“

“Good morning! My favourite class ever!” Came a cheery voice from the front, both Hunk and Lance whipping their heads to the sound.

“I expect you all finished this bodacious project! I expect nothing less from you lads and laddies.” Coran chippered, flying across the room with an act of grace and clumsiness combined.

“Shit, I. Am. So. Screwed…” He whispered to Hunk, who nodded in agreement.

“I’ll make sure your funeral has all the memes.” Heartfully responded Hunk.

* * *

Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith

(12:56) _I blame youuuu_

(12:58) Why? What happened

(1:01)  _I happened to be so busy with a certain pretty boy yesterday, that I forgot coran’s hw for today_  
(1:01)  _Luckily im his favourite and got away with it_  ೭੧(❛〜❛✿)੭೨

(1:03) Pretty boy???

(1:03)  _Youre pretty and a boy, so pretty boy_

(1:07) …  
(1:07) So, what are you up to now?

(1:08)  _I made you blush didn’t I_

(1:08) …

(1:08)  _Good :)_  
(1:09)  _I’m heading to have coffee lunch with best bro llura_  
(1:09)  _You?_

(1:10) Just on break, have to go back in two though

(1:11) _Just arrived anyways, talk to you later pretty boy ;*_

(1:12) Have fun, talk later :$

Lance slid his phone back in his pocket before heading to where Allura sat already drinking coffee. She was a sight to see in anybody’s eyes. Glowing silver hair, dark skin that highlighted her every feature in absolute beauty.

He sat in front of her, after he ordered both their usual’s.

He put his voice an octave lower when she didn’t look up, “you come here often sweet cheeks.”

She looked up at him startled, ready to give any man that dared give her that line to hell and back. Her expression soon shifted however, as she recognized Lance and giggled uncontrollably. “Oh, Lance, don’t give me a fright like that. I was getting ready to kick the shit out of you.”

Lance joined her giggling as he added, “isn’t that my greatest dream? A pretty lady like you… doing-“

“I’m going to have to cut you off right there, you silly dog.”

Their laughing finally subsided when their food and Lance’s second cup of coffee that day was brought to them.

He poured two packages of sugar in his coffee, and stirred while Allura looked him up and down, completely used to his absurd amount of sugar.

“You’re…. different, what happened?” She asked critically.

Lance mocked gasped and clutched his head with his free hand, “non-sense! The great Lance is always this amazing!”

She laughed, but pressed on, “no, I mean, you are more chipper than usual, or, should I dare say, glowing.”

He scoffed back with a smug smile. “You and I both know that’s my nighttime skin routine. But maybe it does have something to do with a… boy.” He squealed from the confession. Allura clapped her hands on the table, leaning forward, “tell. Me. Everything!” She demanded.

Lance’s smile turned into a Cheshire grin, obviously gloating, “He’s the definition of perfect, I only saw him once when I, quite literally, ran into him, but his body! Allura his body; toned, but slim, actually has style, hair tied in a ponytail and a cute but strong face. He’s exactly my type! Not only that, but his personality! He’s funny, flirty, but also shy, he likes to tease me a lot, not that I mind, I wonder if he’s like that in bed. He’s probably a-“

“Lance focus! Tell me about the fun part later on in your relationship.” Allura winked, getting a flustered Lance.

“If there is a relationship later. Like I would like that, but what if he’s not interested after meeting me in person?” He asked, worried now.

“He’s obviously interested in you if he’s been flirting.”

“Omg! You need to see our messages, they get racy real fast!” He flipped his phone out in a matter of seconds, ignoring other messages as he clicked Keith’s contact name. He scrolled up with the speed of light, yet it took a few minutes to reach the top of the conversation. “Here,” he slid his phone across to sit in front of Allura who picked it up with pastel pink gel nails.

“You know those are my favourite types of conversation.” She chuckled back before her eyes darted to read each line.

* * *

After they spent the afternoon together talking about Keith, and his texts with him, they both ran to their next classes, barely making it in time.

His class went smoothly enough and before he knew it, it was already 4:15.

**Lancelot > Hunkalious**

(4:14)  _Hey making my way down to the truck now_  
(4:14)  _See you there_

He managed to catch Hunk standing against Blue in a whomping 19 minutes later.

“I knew you would be late” Hunk called out with a goofy smile before Lance reached the truck.

“Thought you would appreciate some donuts as a thank you gift for your help.” Lance replied smugly as Hunk made grabby hands at the brown bag Lance held.

“After! Got your favourite’s too, timmy’s best timbits available on the market!” He raised his nose in the air, satisfied with himself.

“Man, you are the best. I totally had a craving for some the other day.”

“I know! Now let’s see what’s got my baby in a hissy fit.” “Just kidding girl!” He added after a moment, stroking the cyan paint of Blue.

They started by lifting the hood, Hunk began tinkering for a few minutes before moving to sit inside the truck, trying to turn it on.

“That won’t work man! I tried that yesterday!” Called Lance from the sidelines.

“I wouldn’t expect it to work… Your battery’s dead.” Hunk said after Blue stopped her gurgling protest, giving Lance a look of disapproval.

“Oh… Now that you mention it, I think I did forget to turn off the radio…” Lance replied nonchalantly, casually shifting to the other foot.

Blue, being as old as she is, had a manual radio that didn't turn off unless you do it for her.

“You are so lucky I have jumper cables in my car.” Hunk retorted, getting out from the driver seat to open his car’s back seat’s door. Shuffling though different things under the seat before righting himself with two bulky cords.

“Come on help me with setting this up.”

Lance was on his way not twenty minutes later with Hunk munching on timbits as he walked to his last lecture.

As Lance arrived at his apartment, he remembered his phone left untouched from break in his back pocket.

His excitement rose a few degrees (if a few degrees meant that Antarctica would melt) as he brought it out and struggled to open his door at the same time.

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(4:59)  _Guess who fixed their truck?_  
(5:00)  _This guy_  <(￣︶￣)>  
(5:02)  _… Ok maybe it was hunk but I swear I helped!_

After Keith didn’t respond, he pocketed his phone again and actually focused on opening the door now.

His evening went like all the rest; shower, study, check Instagram, study, dinner, study, and did he mention studying?

As he finished up the last of his project due Thursday, he saw his phone light up (since he always puts his phone on silent when he studies).

**Hurricane Keith**

(8:21) Just got off work  
(8:21) Your lucky it wasn’t anything too bad  
(8:21) Though now I don’t have an excuse to see you before Sunday

Lance would deny the shade of red he turned as he read the text. Unconsciously looking around the empty apartment for prying eyes.

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(8:23)  _Landay will be worth the wait_

(8:27) I don’t doubt you

(8:29)  _I have an idea!_  
(8:29) _To get to know each other more_  
(8:29)  _How about we play 21 questions?_  
(8:30)  _Though I have to get to sleep at 9 tonight, so we can only do a few questions_

(8:31) Sure, then we can continue tomorrow?

(8:31)  _You bet hot shot_

(8:32) OK…  
(8:32) Question 1, do you believe in Mothman?”

(8:36)  _…_  
(8:38)  _Whats a mothman?_

(8:39) This wont work…

At that text Lance started panicking, was one sentence really going to destroy whatever they had going on??

As time went by, Lance only got more and more nervous, thinking Keith would never text him back again after not knowing what a Mothman was.

**Hurricane Keith**

(8:44) READ  
(8:44) http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/mothman-legend.html  
(8:44) http://paranormal.lovetoknow.com/urban-legends/mothman-info  
(8:44) http://www.softschools.com/facts/fiction/mothman_facts/2866/  
(8:45) https://youtu.be/vTSmFqrj4L8

Relief coursed through his body as he left out a long sigh; he clicked the first link, overwhelmed by the amount of information.

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(8:46)  _Wait all of these?!?!?_

(8:46) Of course, this is a very serious matter.  
(8:47) You better read them all or Landay is off

(8:47)  _Ok…_  
(8:48)  _I’ll read till I sleep_

(8:48) Good :)

Lance brought up the first link again, however, he only managed to get through two of the links before he felt his eyes droop and his limbs felt unmoveable.

He let himself succumb to sleep, excitement for tomorrow and thoughts of Keith were his last before he fell in darkness.

* * *

**Wednesday:**

**Hurricane Keith**

(10:10) Did you read them all yet??

(10:58)  _I’ve been reading them during breaks or before class_  
(10:58)  _Almost done!_

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(11:21) Holy  
(11:21) Shit  
(11:22) I get you now…

(11:23)  _Right!_

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(12:03) (…)  
(12:03) And not only that!

(1:07)  _Just got out_  
(1:07)  _Realized it’s my turn for the question_  
(1:08)  _Would you rather meet an alien or see mothman for 2 seconds?_

(1:46) That’s not a fair question

(1:47) _All is fair in love and war_

(1:47) Hmph. Aliens  
(1:48) Since there’s no time limit

(1:50)  _You would betray your one true love???_  
(1:51)  _The Betrayal!!!_

**Hurricane Keith**

(3:06) Then the bitch had the nerve to say  
(3:08) “Is everyone here as dirty as you?”  
(3:08) I WORK IN A MECHANIC SHOP  
(3:09) OBVIOUSLY

(3:10)  _NO!_  
(3:11) _Reminds me of this brat called Lotor_  
(3:11)  _He’s the son of the co-founder_

(3:14) Explain…

(3:18)  _Let’s just say that he didn’t grow out of the old…_  
(3:18)  _“If you like a girl, punch them to show it” from elementary days_  
(3:19)  _He constantly finds me on compass with his goonies just to “flirt” bully_  
(3:19)  _I didn’t even realize he was flirting till ‘llura overheard him gushing about me to his buddies_  
(3:20)  _*shudders*_

(3:21) Let me at him

(3:21) _I don’t want to have to clean any blood off the shirts I still have left_  
(3:22)  _XD_

(3:22) You aren’t all against it though

(3:23)  _Just bring me popcorn to watch_

(3:24) deal.

**Hurricane Keith**

(4:47) (…)  
(5:08) Question 5  
(5:08) Most favourite place in the world?

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(5:37)  _Easy, Veradera Beach_

(5:37) Why?

(5:37)  _Glad you asked_  •̀.̫•́✧  
(5:38) (…)

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(6:03) (…)  
(6:04)  _Work time_  (ᴗ˳ᴗ)  
(8:04)  _FIRST BREAK!!!!!_

(8:06) Good  
(8:06) In time for question 7 >:)

**Hurricane Keith**

(8:18) (…)  
(8:18) Same, talk to you later

(10:07) _Second Break!! Wooooooot!_  
(10:08)  _Question 8!_  
(10:08)  _Favourite memory with your best friend(s)?_

(10: 15) Last break finally  
(10:16) Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh?

(10:16)  _Can’t promise anything_  (・｀ω´・)

(10:17) Hah, right  
(10:18) So, my best friend Pidge and I were in middle school, and we thought it would be a good idea to go to a party right, so so wrong…

(10:18)  _Wait wait_  
(10:18)  _That THAT Pidge_  
(10:19)  _As in Pidge Gunderson Pidge???_

(10:19) Yea?  
(10:19) How do you know them?

(10:20)  _No way!!!_  
(10:20)  _Pidge is in some of the same classes as Hunk_  
(10:21)  _I’ve meet them a few times, but they are pretty close to Hunk_

(10:21) Now that I think about it, I think they have mention someone named Hunk from school  
(10:22) Can’t believe I would forget a name like Hunk though

(10:23)  _I’m INSULTED for him_  
(10:23)  _;0_  
(10:23)  _But seriously, we should all hangout as a group sometime_

(10:24) That would be cool  
(10:24) Really cool, Pidge will be excited

(10:24)  _Oh yea!_  
(10:24)  _Your story of the party???_

(10:25) Oh, you will love this one…

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(12:01)  _DONE | ￣^￣|o_  
(12:18)  _Goodnight pretty boy!_

(12:24) Just got off too  
(12:24) Goodnight :)

* * *

**Friday:**

Lance was walking with Allura, on their way to the new Japanese restaurant Lance promised Allura to go to. Currently, her Neon Pink Pumps were guiding the way for him as he texted Keith, silly grin plastered on his face as he chuckled from the last text.

“Do you ever stop texting your new boyfriend?” Allura’s voice suddenly asked in front of him, still carving the way for them through the crowd on the busy sidewalk. Her confidence leaking through her posture and stance, daring anyone to so much as to glance their way.

“He’s not my boyfriend!! He’s just a boy, that I admire very much.” Lance reassured, looking up to Allura for only a second before the phone chimed in his hands again. Goofy smile back double fold.

“Sure,” she responded absentmindedly, dragging the “e” for longer than necessary. Not that Lance noticed.

A few moments passed before her high-heeled pumps stopped and sprang around instantaneous to face Lance, causing him to sputter to a stop while looking at her like a deer trapped in the head lights.

“I think we’re here!” She smiled brightly, while pointing behind her with her thumb to a sign that read, “In the Paw-tastic”.

“Wait, that’s the name? I have a feeling the guy who owns this place is a fifty-year old man who has four kids.” He replied dryly, fingers flying to type goodbye to Keith.

**Ocean Eyes > Hurricane Keith**

(12:34) Knew you would say that

(12:26)  _Hey gtg, talk to you after_  
(12:26)  _At a restaurant that spells “dad joke” with ‘llura_

Lance quickly put his phone on silent and pocketed it, not realized he missed an important text from Keith.

“I wouldn’t doubt you, nevertheless, lets go in! I’ve been waiting to eat here for  _weeks_!” Before Lance could react, she opened the front door that chimed and practically ran in, not waiting for Lance.

When he joined her, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking around with an excited smile.

As Lance looked around himself, he noticed that the place matched the store’s name. The wall to the left when you walked in had a black lion mural, bright orange eyes starting into Lance’s being. To the right, the wall was covered in blue, red, black, green, and yellow paw prints, running up the wall to the ceiling over the back wall that connected to the sushi bar. The ground had dark grey tiles, that turned into red carpet near the booths on the lion-wall. The lighting was dark but suited the overall tone of the place.

Lance felt strangely at home here, comfortable already, he couldn’t turn his eyes away from the mini blue lion that hung above the cash register. It was made from origami paper that, on a closer look, had tiny waves crashing against each other. It wasn’t until the hostess cleared her throat that both Lance and Allura turned their attention to her.

“First time? We always get this reaction.” She giggled cutely, “for two?” Lance noticed her name tag read “Florona”.

“Yes to both.” Allura answered sweetly, grabbing Lance by the arm when she noticed his attention moved back to the paper lion and guided him as Florona led them to the far booth under the black lion’s left paw.

“Can I get you two any water or drinks?” She asked as Lance sat across from Allura.

“Coffee, black for me,” Allura replied, both the two girls turning questioning eyes to Lance.

“Just water for me, oh! And maybe some ice tea?” He asked while batting his eyes.

“Ok, two waters’, coffee black, and an ice tea! Your server will be with you shortly.” She swirled around and walked to the door adjacent to the right of the sushi bar.

The inside of the restaurant seemed busy enough, however the opposite at the same time. A few couples and people sitting alone scattered around the space, though not close enough to ear-shot of the duo.

“This. Is. So. COOL!!” Allura squealed, bringing Lance’s attention to her once again.

“Yea, completely different from what I thought it was going to be. I’m now guessing the owner is a closet hipster with four children.”

“Why four?”

“Well, any person who makes a dad pun that bad is guaranteed to have more than three children.” Lance responded with all the confidence in the world.

Allura giggled, raising her hand to muffled them, “that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Sure it does, you know why?” He asked coyly, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

He saw Allura’s face twisting to take the bait, however, her expression changed to awe when her eyes focused behind his shoulder. Trained on someone that moved to stand to the side of their table.

When Lance, tore his eye’s from Allura’s astonishment, he realized why.

The man that stood before them was like a statue of a Greek god, muscles bulging from his tight black uniform shirt, sleek black hair with a tuff of white that fell slightly in his eye, and a face chiselled from Michelangelo himself.

He saw Allura from the corner of her eye recaptured her agape mouth, and square her shoulders, soft smile gracing her features.

The man’s voice brought Lance back from his “hot people” trance, “here are your drinks, my name is Shiro and I will be your server for this evening.” He said in a deep gentle tone whilst placing the drinks to sit in front of them.

That brought Lance fully to attention, he jumped up in his spot excitingly, “Wait! Did you just say your name was Shiro, as in Keith’s brother Shiro??” Lance shrilled.

The man looked at Lance with a confused expression before recognition changed his (offendedly beautiful) features.

“Are you perhaps Lance?” He asked kindly, smile inching wider.

“The one and only!” Lance responded cheekily.

Shiro’s smile reached maximum capacity from that.

“You don’t know how much I have suffered from Keith’s rambling on about you everyday, Lance is funny this, Lance is so perfect that! I felt like I knew you before I even met you!” exaggerated Shiro by throwing his hands up.

Lance felt his cheeks grow hot, and he opened and closed his mouth, flustered to find words. Gratefully, Shiro continued, which thankfully made Allura mirror his flustered state.

“But thanks to him, now I know you two aren’t here as a couple.” He added a wink for good measure to Allura’s reddened face.

“Ooooooh! Ship it” Lance teased which got a glare from Allura. “Now if you excuse me from the flirting that will take place, I have a certain boy to spam text.” This time, it was Shiro’s turn to turn a colour that rivaled a tomato.

As he pulled his phone out, he distantly heard the two awkwardly laugh before starting a conversation again.

When he turned on his phone, he was met with an alarming amount of messages from Keith. Quickly, he swiped his phone to open:

**Hurricane Keith**

(12:26)  _At a restaurant that spells “dad joke” with ‘llura_

(12:26) Wait  
(12:26) Is it called “In the paw-tastic”???  
(12:28) Lance?  
(12:29) Lancceeeee  
(12:34) I swear if you are actually there  
(12:24) It can’t be THAT Japanese restaurant  
(12:36) I need to knowww  
(12:38) Lancccce

(12:56)  _So I’m “perfect and funny”_  
(12:56) _I mean, I already know I am_  (•̀⌄•́)  
(12:56)  _But Keith my man, you make me blush_

(12:57) You’ve met Shiro…

(12:57)  _Not even denying it_  
(12:57)  _I knew you liked me_  (｡◝‿◜｡)

(12:58) I can’t believe you went to that restaurant out of all of them…  
(12:58) The one day I’m not working there too…

(12:58)  _Wait you work here too!?!?!_

(12:59) Yea, part-time  
(12:59) To help Shiro out a bit

(12:59) _What do you mean??_

(1:00) Shiro is the owner  
(1:00) I help him out on the weekends mostly

(1:00)  _I’m shooked_  
(1:01)  _So he’s not a dad with four children_  
(1:01) _Good to know_

(1:02) Four?!  
(1:02) What??

(1:02)  _Don’t worry about it dear_

(1:03) Dear…

(1:03)  _Oh? Do you prefer a different nickname_  
(1:03) （○゜ε＾○）

(1:04) …

Lance looked up to find Shiro missing and Allura’s gel nails clicking loudly on her phone screen as she typed.

“Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked, stirring Allura from her phone too.

“He went to make our orders, I ordered for you since you don’t have a proper respect for Japanese food like I do.” She responded with a hand proudly resting on her chest.

He mocked offended, “wow rude, but you’re right, thank you for ordering for me.” He smiled gratefully.

“So Shiro, get talking.” Lance demanded getting closer to Allura’s face with a sly smile.

She returned the smile and leaned in, encouraging the girl talk.

During the meal, Shiro joined them, talking mostly to Allura, shy expressions on both their faces. Lance sneakily not so stealthily texted Keith from under the table, keeping him up to date on the flirting from the two. By the end of the meal, Allura and Shiro had exchanged numbers, flushed up to the ears.

Lance could see their future dates already, and came up with a ship name to tease Allura with constantly. Which he did on the walk back to her car.

However, just the word “date” twisted his gut with worry and anticipation. Excitement running through his veins at the thought about seeing Keith again. Maybe this time with a little less rain. And coffee. Scrunching up his nose, he decided that tomorrow, He would worry about everything tomorrow.

Just like promised, tomorrow came with every nerve and worry possible.

* * *

**Saturday:**

Unfortunately for Lance’s nervous-meter, Keith couldn’t talk all day since he was working both his jobs today. With no one to distract him, he decided to work on the assignments due next week, focusing his all on them. However, by late afternoon he finished everything causing him to putter around the small apartment till it sparkled. Even after that, it was only early evening, so he decided to call Hunk to help his buddle of anxiety.

Lance was in his room trying to find a good outfit to wear tomorrow when he heard the door unlock and swing open.

“Whoa, I didn’t think you would take me serious when I told you to clean up! Everything looks grea-“ His best friend went silent as he looked at Lance from the bedroom door frame and saw a mountain of clothes. “What… what happened in here?”

“I don’t have anything to wear for tomorrow!” He screeched, falling back on his bed, disappearing from the clothes that buried him.

“Dude, you have so many clothes, I don’t even know where you store them all…” Hunk trailed off, looking around the now, almost, clean room.

“But nothing that’s cute enough for tomorrow!!!” He yelled back, voice stifled from the clothes covering him.

Lance felt the bed sink from where Hunk sat down, “you’ll look cute no matter what you wear.”

“Awwww, buddy.” He wanted to reach out and hug his friend, but he couldn’t free himself from the clothing’s grasp.

Hunk smothered a laugh and helped Lance up from his flailing from under the pile. “Are you that nervous?” He asked when Lance finally sat upright, clothes heaping from the waist down.

“You have no idea! I even finished all my homework from being so nervous!” He screeched almost defeated.

“Wow, that is serious.” Hunk chuckled sarcastically.

“I’m being serious!” Lance felt his shoulders droop and voice grow small, “what if he doesn’t like me after the date Hunk?”

“It’s only date one Lance, I’m sure you two will have more to come.” Hunk responded, now completely sincere.

“But you don’t know that!”

“And you don’t know that it will go bad either, just be yourself Lance, he will love it.”

Knowing that Hunk was somewhat right, he dropped to Hunks shoulder, who immediately swallowed him in a bear hug.

They stayed that way for a while, letting his confidence slowly build up again until he was ready to start looking  _forward_  to tomorrow instead. “Hey, do you want to join me in my super-important-only-use-for-special-occasions-facemask?” He asked when the two separated.

“Sure buddy, I would love to.” Hunk smiled gently, still holding onto Lance’s shoulders for good-measure.

* * *

**Sunday:**

If Lance was nervous yesterday, it was nothing on today. He felt jittery and nervous but also thrilled and excited at the same time. He ended up in his best pair of jeans that made his ass look oh-so-good and an ocean blue T-shirt that he knew brought out his eyes even more. He wanted to paint his nails too, but kept his self-control in check for tomorrow’s mani-pedi date with Allura. Still, he couldn’t help brightening his face up with a light layer of make-up. He looked good, even as he stood fiddling with the hem of his T-shirt as he waited outside the coffee shop doors.

They both agreed to meet at 1:30 pm outside of “Arus’s Grind and Go” coffee house. It sounded more like a club than a quaint coffee shop but he wasn’t complaining if it meant getting to see Keith again.

Speaking of, he should be arriving any minute now… Lance looked down to dig for his phone again to check the time: 1:26pm. He had been so excited he had left a little early…  _If a little meant twenty minutes early_. As he stashed his phone away again, he heard small footstep come walking towards him. He couldn’t help looking up hopefully.

He felt his smile bloom across his previously anxious face when he saw Keith bashfully looking at him, still a few steps away.

Keith looked as adorable and handsome as the first time he saw him, if anything he glowed more radiant. The cloudy yet cheery weather today let him see his features more clearly than the merciless rainy one from under a week ago. His pale skin seemed to glow with a faint cherry red blush that seemed to paint his cheeks, lips glossed with a natural bitten pink, and eyes that were a stormy grey but when the light hit them right, they seemed almost purple.

Lance moved his eyes from Keith’s striking features to take in the rest, his hair was down now than the last time he saw him. Silky black bangs that framed his cute face and fell to his sharp jawbone, the rest curled in to rest on the nape of his nec-

“Wait, do you have a mullet?”

Keith now coming to stop a step away from Lance reached up to self-consciously pull on the ends of his hair.

“Yea, is it that bad?” Keith asked, looking away with a pout forming on his perfect lips, a pinch irritated.

“No! No, not at all! If anything… I think it looks really cute…” He trailed off, the embarrassment of his words echoing in his mind.

Before he could dig his grave any deeper, he brought his phone out and snapped a quick picture of Keith, a confused constipated look etching his face.

“New profile picture for you! I am never letting you live this down!” He swiftly set the picture while Keith tried and failed to snatch his phone from him. With Lance’s back turned to him, he felt Keith surrender and perch his head on Lance’s left shoulder.

“Are you really changing my name to Mullet Man too?” Keith asked defeated, lifting his head when Lance swirled back around.

“Of course! You have a mullet from the 90’s, I can’t just let this opportunity get away Keith!” He declared, looking up at Keith with a gleeful expression.

“Should we go in, I think you have a coffee to buy me?” Lance was grateful that his mullet slip up had caused the usual “first five minutes of awkward” on a first day to be dispelled completely, as Keith now looked comfortable and excited to start as well.

“I’ll make sure to come up with a better plan to get you shirtless than spilled coffee this time.” Keith joked (flirted) as he opened the door for Lance. Winking at Lance’s flushed face as he entered the store.

Immediately, the smell of rich coco beans and the pleasant lingering smell of fresh bakery goods hit Lance’s nose. He breathed in deeply before he courageously responded to Keith who took a quick step to join Lance’s side.

Cocky smile in place, he looked over to Keith, “as long as that plan involves this cute mullet boy I know, it won’t be all that difficult.”

“I better cancel the order of Chinese food and wine I ordered then.”

“Hmm, on second thought, keep the original plans. You know I’m a sucker for take-out Keithy. That’s not playing fair.” Lance whined, lopsided grin still in place however.

“I bet that’s not the only thing you’re a  _sucker_  for.” Keith drawled, smirking mischievously as he side eyed Lance.

“Keith! You can’t just say that here!” He scrambled his hands to loosely cover Keith’s mouth, trying and failing to muffled the other boy’s laughing.

Keith grabbed hold of one of Lance’s hand and brought it down to hold in between of them, smiling smug and pleased with himself. “We should order, what do you feel like?”

“Hmm…” Lance’s grin turned wicked when he thought of the answer. “Oh? You like taking charge, you want to order for me?” He asked innocently, battering his eyes to add to the charm.

Suspicious, Keith inched his head forward in question, “yes?”

“Cool, I want a ‘ _The Double Ristretto Grande Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot with Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice_ ’, oh! And one of those little brownies too!” Lance beamed, leaning into Keith’s side like he didn’t just speak the devil’s name.

“Hello, I can help you order here.” Called the barista from the other side of the fake black marble counter.

Obviously flustered, Keith walked up, Lance still latched onto his side. “Um, yea… We will have one Grande coffee with soy milk no sugar, two brownies warmed up and um… a double ristretta Grande soy decaf iced, um…” Stuttering he looked to Lance for help who couldn’t control his laugher anymore and buried his face into Keith’s shoulder.

“Yea, iced that was extra hot, wait that doesn’t make sense.” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

The barista joined in Lance’s giggles, humoured by the sweetness the two boys emitted.

Being fully entertained, Lance came to Keith’s rescue. Still giggling slightly. “I’ll just take an Iced Grande Blonde Almondmilk Vanilla Latte please.”

“That will be right up! It comes to $13.75!” Slouching his shoulders with relief from the torture being finished, Keith fished for his wallet with the arm not occupied by Lance.

“Your orders will be ready to the left.” Smiling genuinely, the kind girl gestured with her hand to where.

When Keith finished paying, Lance made space again between their still interlocked hands as they walked to wait.

Keith leaned to whisper into Lance’s ear, making him dazed and hear nothing else but his velvet voice.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Keith playfully retorted.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one not playing fair earlier.”

“That’s different.”

“Oh really, how” Lance questioned, regretfully letting go of Keith’s hand to cross his arms over his chest. Eyebrow raised in challenge and smirking easily.

Keith smirked back, raising to take the bait, eyebrows shooting up in amusement. However, before he could taunt his share, their drinks where placed on the counter in front of them rather harshly.

A different barista, extremely distracted, called their names while she was already turning away to complete her next task. “Keef and Lance!”

Lance whipped his head quicker than Keith had time to react. He snickered behind a hand, a coy smile visible between his fingers.

“You hear that KEEF, your order is ready.” He giggled.

“Shut up idiot.” Keith lightly pushed Lance’s shoulder with his own, earning another set of joyful giggles. The giggles were contagious as Lance saw Keith’s smile grow happily. It was a smile Lance wished he could always place on Keith’s lips. He caught himself staring adoringly; quickly he moved his gaze to his drink as he reached out to grab it before Keith could catch his expression.

He felt the heated blush overtake his features,  _he can’t just smile like that!!! My heart can’t take it!_

“There’s a patio connected to the right of the store that overlooks the river. Want to sit there?” Keith asked, breaking his thoughts from swelling further.

“Sure! That sounds perfect!” He wanted to grab Keith’s hand again, but Keith was holding his own order (he could barely see the cursive “keef” sprawled in blue on the side of the cup and found himself desperately wanting to take a picture for his Instagram) and the small white plate already stained from the gooey chocolate brownies they ordered. So, he opted to following close behind Keith as he guided them to a classy two-seated metal table that had a rainbow umbrella protruding from the centre. The table was sitting by the railing, and true to Keith’s word, it overlooked the river that ran through the city.

It felt like the perfect setting already for their first date, and it just began! Lance felt hope bloom from his chest, and his nerves dancing happily as the two sat down.

“So.” Keith said smiling lazily at Lance, contentment clear in his voice.

“So.” Lance replied, equally as satisfied.

They started at each other for probably a tad too long in the eyes of an onlooker, but neither of the two boys seemed to mind one bit. Slowly, still staring at each other sweetly, both their hands inched closer until their fingertips felt the spark of the other. They let the other intertwine their fingers from across the table at the same time. Thumbs caressing gently.

Lance felt like he was on cloud nine; his free hand resting his head on the centre of his palm, every nerve on fire but strangely floating on water at the same time. He briefly wondered if Keith felt the same, but something told him inside that he did too. Which caused more of that dopey happiness to come seeping into his core again.

Keith finally broke the silent, but spoke softly in fear of breaking the moment. “So, which question were we on?” He asked, voice like honey.

Lance smile instantly widen. Eyes crinkling in the corners.

“I think it was your turn.”

* * *

The date went too fast for both Lance and Keith. Even though their drinks were emptied and the brownie plate scraped clean by the first quarter of the time they spent at the coffee shop, he still felt like it wasn’t enough time. He wanted to talk longer, he wanted to hold his hand forever, and he wanted to see Keith’s smile when he woke up. But the date couldn’t last forever, even though he wanted it to.

They polished their table clean, exited the door with the jingled of the ball overhead and now stood awkwardly in front of the shop again. Both hands joined together as they faced each other.

Neither of them wanting to leave the other.

“I had a really fun time.” Keith started, that rose red reaching his cheeks once again.

“I did too…” Lance trailed off, fascinated with the colour.

“I would like to do this again. I’ll keep with that promise of take-out if you still want to?” Keith asked hopefully.

“I would really like that.” He assured. A sad smile displayed as his hands retracted slowly from Keith’s, taking as step back to leave. Forcing his body to move even though his mind and heart didn’t want to.

“Text me when your free next, let’s do that right away.” Lance added, fully turning away from Keith who stood unmoving. Dejected, Lance let his graze drop and walked away disheartened.

“Lance!” Keith suddenly called, moving to clear the space between them.

As soon as he heard his name, he swirled around hopefully to look at Keith, pleasantly surprised to see the distance he crossed had disappeared and felt the warm fingertips of Keith’s hand tenderly grasp his wrists.

“Do you,” Keith cleared his throat before continuing confidently, “do you want to go to the aquarium?”

“Wha- the aquarium?” Lance stuttered, his mind traitorously failing to keep up with Keith’s antics. “Is there one even close to here?” Last time he had checked, which happened to be the first thing he did when he moved here, was to see if the city had an aquarium. Which it did not unfortunately.

“Yes! They just opened up recently, it’s about 20 mins away but it’ll only take 15 with my bike. What do you say, want to make this an unforgettable date?” Keith’s excitement spread like wildfire and he felt himself nod eagerly.

“Yes! Yes please! Take me there!” Lance beamed joyfully, smile radiating like the sun.

Keith’s only responds with an excited squeak as he pulled Lance along by his wrist. They ran like high school students, bubbles of delighted laughs filling the air and surround them, letting the rest of the world fade away.

It was when they reach Keith’s motorcycle that Lance understood what he got himself into.

“I’ve, um, never ridden one before.” He confessed to Keith shyly.

“What, the bike or me?” Keith asked all too smoothly in their current predicament.

“KEitH!!!” Lance squeaked, a hot blush spreading over his face, ears and his neck.

Keith couldn’t help himself double over from laughter, leaning on his bike for support.

“It’s not that scary, just hold onto me. I brought a spare helmet in case you wanted to go for a ride after the date.” His confession seemed to dry his laughter, replaced with a bright blush.

“I’m surprised you managed to find a helmet that didn’t disgrace you from your outrageous haircut lifestyle.” He teased back, gratefully taking the spare helmet Keith offered.

“That’s where your wrong, all the helmets were like ‘pick me Keith, no pick me’ that day.” His voice going high-pitched where he mimicked the helmets. Lance huffed back a laugh clearly nervous still.

After Lance placed his helmet on properly, Keith slipped his own helmet on and swivelled around to straddle his bike. He looked up at Lance with a challenge glint in his eyes when Lance didn’t join him right away.

However, Lance soon fell into temptation and copied Keith. Pressing snugly as possible to Keith’s back in defiance and reached around his slim waist to grasp loosely on the front of Keith’s black V-neck.

Keith started up the roar of his bike, the vibrations running through both of them in exhilaration. Pressing as close as he was, he felt Keith’s chuckle more than he heard before Keith yelled back to Lance, “you know, it’s pretty funny that you named your truck Blue! Considering I named her Red.”

“Copy ca-“ Lance started to yell back however it ended as a terrified scream when Keith zipped from their parking spot to merge into the little traffic. Clinging for his dear life, his screaming soon turned it whoops of joy and the adrenaline setting deep in his bones.

“I. LOVE. RED!” He yelled into Keith’s ear, knowing the wind took most of his volume. Overjoyed, he felt Keith laugh pure-heartedly again, both feeling exhilarated and fulfilled. Lance settled down from the rush and snuggled into Keith’s warmth, rubbing his face in between Keith’s shoulder blades as best as he could with the helmet on.

Lance was overwhelmed by all the emotions he felt, he needed an outlet for them all, so who best then the one who gave them all to begin with. For the rest of the majority of the ride, Lance kept snuggled up on Keith’s back. His fingers lightly drawing circles on Keith’s abdomen over the thin layer of his shirt. He was giddy, he wanted to squeal and bubble up in fits of giggles from the unadulterated adoration he felt towards Keith, from the appreciation of Keith sharing his one true joy in life with Lance.

Lance would have been ok if the ride never ended. If it could just last forever with only Keith and Lance while the world flashes by. He wanted to share his emotions with Keith, but also keep hold of them like a secret childhood crush.

He wanted Keith, for all of his snort-filled laughs, shy smiles, and teasing nature. He wanted Keith and he hoped Keith wanted him just as much. He felt the only way to translate this was to hold on tighter and worship the body in front of him.

The ride ended much too soon in Lance’s opinion. He had to forcefully remove his hands from around Keith’s middle, and instead they found purchase in Lance’s hair once he took his helmet off. He was blown away and couldn’t find the word to describe the feeling.

Keith smirked down at Lance, who was still sitting on the bike, “so it is possible to make you speechless.”

Lance couldn’t even find the willpower to retort, opting instead to a curt nod and loud exhale. “That was…” He trailed off after a while.

“I know what you mean, I was the same way when Shiro took me out for my first ride.”

Lance nodded again and found enough strength to stand up. His excitement already returning from the prospect of why they rode here.

“Are you ready to see some fishes?” He squealed, grabbing hold of Keith’s whole left arm again.

“Yea, let me just lock up the helmets first.” Keith replied with a soft smile, moving to lock them up with one hand so he didn’t jostle Lance away from his side.

They made their way to the ticket office, hand in hand now and talk lightly about the ride to the aquarium.

They smiled politely when they were called up next, both wanted to pay for the other, so they agreed on paying for themselves this time.

Lance was animatedly bouncing up and down from excitement once they got inside and pulled Keith around by their interlinked hands.

“Hey Keithhhh look! This stingray looks just like you!”

“That’s look nothing like me.”

“Yeah-huh it does!”

“Oh yea? Well that squid is practically your twin brother!”

“Good to know I’m related to an ‘European Squid’. You know what they say about Europeans right?”

“No. Don’t you dare!”

“Ohhhhhh. Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee, is he gay or European? ~”

“Shhhhh, Lance be quiet, hahahaha, hey stop silly!”

“In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They both say things like "ciao bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks. ~”

“Oh my God, how do you even know all the words?”

“Gay or European? So many shades of gray. Depending on the time of day, the French go either way. Is he gay or European!”

“I can’t believe you just sang all that, you giant idiot!”

“But you’re still here right? I guess that makes you definitely not European.”

“Hm, well you’re not wrong.”

“Oh really, does that mean I could hope for a kiss at the end of this date.”

“It’s plausible.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s not not a promise.”

“Is that so, Mullet boy?”

Lance was pleasantly surprised to find out later; Keith never goes back on his words.

* * *

**Monday:**

The date had Lance reeling in happiness even when he woke up. Squirming and flailing around in the morning, pillow held tight to his chest. Nothing could spoil his joy, so he told that to Keith right away. Dumbfounded smile as he texted his message, and a smile that grew impossibly bigger when he got a similar message back.

He couldn’t wait to tell Allura everything which he was already late to do. Allura had Monday’s off and Lance’s first class was cancelled for this week. He hurriedly got dressed, shot another message off to both Keith and Allura before hopping into Blue. Optimism boiling in his blood causing a permanent silly smile.

When he got to the meeting place, he collided into Allura with a hug, wanting to squeal everything out right there as fast as he could.

“Hold up, before you tell me everything, which I gladly need to know, I booked us with Shay and Linda again for our nails.” Allura rapidly supplied before Lance could start a conversation he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Cool, lets get inside, I have SO much to tell you!”

Linda and Shay were their regular nail technicians. Allura and Lance quickly became friends with them after their consistent visits to the salon and regularly had “girl-talk” with the two. Lance has been trying to set up Hunk and Shay for months now but they both were too shy to meet to the other.  _Even though they would be perfect for each other_  Lance thought bitterly.

Allura had her mind set on a sparkling purple gel with pointed tips while Lance asked for a deep fuchsia red that reminded him of Keith’s blush. He really was falling hard for Keith already and the idea made him flush his usual golden skin a deep pink. After Allura saw his choice of colour, she was quick to make fun of him but he managed to turn the table with her choice of gel nails. Knowing from Allura’s gushing that it was Shiro’s favourite colour.

After Lance had spilled the majority of the story, he got to the part with the kiss, “and Allura you wouldn’t believe it! His lips are so soft but so aggressive and kind at the same time! It felt like literal fireworks were going off! Fireworks ‘llura! I’m going crazy to ever feel that from just a kiss!” Lance spewed out, hands flying up in the air dramatically and a noise of complaint heard from Linda. “Sorry Lin, I just can’t help it! He’s so perfect!”

“What happened after the kiss?” Allura asked eagerly to hear the rest of the story.

“We kissed again and then again. They were all pretty chaste but it was the perfect ending for the date!” Lance sighed dreamily as he recalled the night before. “We parted ways after that but stayed up texting until I fell asleep anyways.”

“That’s grossly adorable” Linda added.

“I know! It’s too sweet! I’ve never had this before guys, I just feel so special when I’m with him.”

“Do you two have any more plans or a second date promised?” Asked Shay, never losing focus from Allura’s nails.

“Yup! We planned a second date next Tuesday after my last class. He’s going to pick me up on his bike and we're going to have dinner and a movie at his place!” Lance chirped back, bragging more to himself than to the others.

“His place already? Just use protection.” Allura teased.

Lance squeaked and glare back to Allura, “not like that! I think he wants to take this slow too, I’m thinking more of cuddles and make-out sessions.”

The girls snickered in amusement, “what about you Allura, any dates in your very, very close future?” Lance taunted and smiled wickedly when it was her turn to blush.

“Maybe there is.” She stated blandly.

“Deets.” Lance, Shay and Linda said in unison. Allura’s blush skyrocketing.

Near the end of their time there, the last thing being to dry Lance’s other hand under the UV light, he received a text from Keith.

**Mullet Man > European Squid**

(9:21) Is the nail date done?

(9:22)  _Almost_  
(9:22)  _Miss me already?_  ☆⌒（＊＾∇゜）v

(9:23) How do you even type those?  
(9:23) And no way

(9:23)  _Secrets_  ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹  
(9:24)  _And you so do!_

(9:24) What would you do about it?

(9:25)  _Hmmm_  
(9:25) _Well, I know this small Japanese restaurant_  
(9:25)  _That happens to have this really cute guy working there today_

(9:26) Oh?

(9:26)  _Yea, he’s really hot <3_  
(9:26)  _Do you mind asking when Shiro’s on his break for me?_

(9:27) Hey!

(9:27)  _Hahahah! Just kidding mullet man!_  
(9:28)  _When are you on break? I’ll come visit you if I can_  
(9:28)  _Maybe have a sushi date that’s on the house_  (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

(9:28) Ha Ha  
(9:29) Tell that to Shiro

(9:30)  _Tell him I know of “the candy bar incident of 09”_  
(9:30)  _He told Allura the other day_

(9:30) Ok?  
(9:32) Holy crap I can’t believe that worked!!!!  
(9:32) Imagine the power we can hold over his head if Allura and him start dating!  
(9:33) What is the candy bar incident anyways?

(9:35)  _It wouldn’t be a threat if I told you my dear_

(9:36) Wait, what?

(9:36)  _Nothing~~_

(9:38) ???

* * *

The day went by quickly after, Lance and Keith managed to fit a small date during both their breaks. They even had free, grudgingly provided by Shiro, sushi. Lance couldn’t wait for next Tuesday with Keith, he felt himself smiling at every point during his day when he thought of the other boy.

However, there was something at the back of his mind, something dark and haunting, eating at his thoughts and troubling him when he spent more and more time with Keith. A thought that was equal to a parasite that wouldn't leave his body. Each and every time this thought came in his past crushes, it ended everything between the two before. He feared it might be true for Keith as well, and he prayed that maybe this time would be different. But still, the thought was there... 

...maybe everything with Keith was just infatuation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who thinks Hunk should get a best friend award put a hand up. *raises hand* 
> 
> If you haven't already, i suggest looking up that last link Keith sent Lance ;) My humour is awful. 
> 
> If anyone was curious, the candy bar incident of 09 was Shiro stealing all of Keith's Halloween candy one year and not having the heart to tell Keith after he cried about it.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry about that ending ;*;*;*


End file.
